Que le compte à rebours commence
by Nenette22
Summary: Beaucoup diront que Mélanie Carthwey était une fille étonnante, d'autres diront intelligente, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait qu'à peine aperçu ce serait jolie. Mais Mélanie Carthwey avait ce me lui.Ces iris insondables.Plongez dans l'univers de quatre amies,qui vont bientôt voir leur monde s'écrouler suite au suicide de l'une d'entre elles. Un petit retour en arrière s'impose.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Cette fic me tiens trés à coeur car ça fait un certain temps que j'y pense. Mais certain sujet de cette fanfiction peuvent être jugé sensible alors vous êtes prévenus. **

**Evidemment rien ne m'appartient ( je jalouse J.K Rowling de tout mon coeur pour son oeuvre magnifique) à part quelques persos qui m'appartiennent. **

**Je te souhaite à toi illustre inconnue une bonne lecture pour ce prologue beaucoup trop court (le chapitre 1 viendra promis) **

**Et si ça ta plu (ou pas é_é) laisse moi un petit commentaire, je pense que cela me motivera pour la suite**

* * *

**Prologue : **

La scène est semblable à celle d'un film. Parfaite et envoûtante. Une déesse blonde agenouillée contre un vieux chêne la tête d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés caramels sur ses genoux. La beauté blonde lui caresse les cheveux tout en suivant la conversation de ses deux autres amies riant aux éclats. Le soleil brillait et la majorité des élèves jouaient près du lac ou lisait sur des bancs. Seules ces jeunes filles se tenaient un peu à l'écart.  
L'une d'elles a les cheveux rouges sangs donnant un contraste étonnant avec la pâleur et la douceur de son visage, semblable à celui d'un ange. L'autre, plus garçonne et moins féerique, rit tout en jouant avec de l'herbe. Son malaise pourrait tout gâcher à cette scène magique pourtant non. Cela rajoute plus d'humanité à cette scène et davantage de charme.  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas un film. C'est la réalité, j'ai la chance de faire partie de ce tableau, de cette perfection.  
Les mains d'Ambre jouaient avec ma chevelure, me chatouillant parfois à la nuque, me faisant frémir.

« Apparemment Richardson a trompé Mike avec… Collins ! s'exclama Cassie en secouant ses mèches teintées bordeaux.  
- J'y crois pas ! Moi qui pensais que c'était une fille bien, elle était tellement douce. »

Ambre sourit à cette phrase en me lançant un regard malicieux. Mais quand elle posa ses belles iris métalliques sur l'auteur de cette phrase je n'y vis que froidure. Meredith rit nerveusement visiblement mal à l'aise.  
La belle blonde m'avait repoussée avec douceur de ses genoux ce qui me fit échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Recherchant une position plus confortable je me mis sur le ventre.  
Ambre sourit de manière conspiratrice vers nous.  
Nous n'étions que des filles normales qui échangent des ragots.

30 jours plus tard.  
Un matin, la petite Cherry Watson de première année chercha ses amies qui étaient parties devant elle, la salle commune, la grande salle, les couloirs bondés. Elles étaient introuvable et c'est alors qu'elle pensa qu'on lui avait joué un tour et que ses précieuse amies s'étaient peut-être cachées dans le parc pour lui faire une plaisanterie bien cruelle. Quand elle traversa les couloirs elle sentit un malaise. Certains accouraient près de ce fameux jardin, il y eu des cris sidérés, quelques pleurs, le choc tout simplement.  
« Que tout le monde rentre immédiatement ! cria McGonagall en vain. »  
La petite Cherry Watson avait vu pour la première fois la mort sous l'apparence d'une adolescente au corps ensanglanté, en bas de la tour d'astronomie.  
Mais comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?  
Que le compte à rebours commence.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture** !


	2. Chapter 2: Meredith

**Bonjour ! Alors oui j'arrive très en retard pour ce chapitre mais mon ordi a perdu tout mes documents donc hum... j'ai perdu l'inspiration puis ensuite j'ai eu ce déclic et donc voilà ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu "lourd" mon gout mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et je vous promet que tout mes chapitres ne seront pas aussi chargé mais je pense que étant dans le début de l'histoire il faut bien s'imprégner de l'univers. **

**Bien sûre ce monde appartient à J.K Rowling mais certains personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Merci à Arya et à TCR pour leurs gentilles reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Il y a surement des fautes mais je poste à la hâte et les corrigerais dès que possible **

* * *

Cassie Donovan avait la fâcheuse tendance à envier ses amies les plus proches. Parce qu'elles avaient des plus jolies chaussures, de beaux yeux, des parents plus riches… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comparer aux autres, se dévalorisant par la même occasion. Mais si la petite rousse jalousait plus que tout la belle Ambre ce n'était pas à cause de ses cheveux doré et soyeux, ni de son magnifique sourire, ni à cause de ses parents fortuné. Elle l'enviait pour la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec Mélanie.

Comment toutes deux pouvaient-elles être aussi proches ?

C'était un peu le feu et la glace réunit dans un même cocktail explosif.

Elles se tenaient toutes deux, bras entrelacés, de grands sourires éclairant leurs visages. Les deux serdaigles semblaient dans leur monde comme si les autres n'avaient aucune signification, aucun intérêt. Cassie était mal alaise face à ses deux amies, Meredith était à l'infirmerie et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

« Hum…je paris que Meredith avait peur d'aller en cours de potion depuis la fameuse explosion de son chaudron. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas vue ça Mel ! Des furoncles ont poussés sur tout son visage ! Je sais qu'elle est nul en potion mais quand même ! »

Cassie croqua dans une poire tout en hochant la tête de désapprobation. La blonde aux formes généreuse n'appréciait pas la brune aux cheveux courts. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais elle pouvait tout de même faire semblant de l'aimer. Au moins pour Mélanie. Qui d'ailleurs semblait partager entre défendre son amie ou tenir tête à Ambre. La rouquine grogna :

« Oh arrête la pauvre ! Elle n'était vraiment pas bien ce matin, elle a encore vomit et ta vue les cernes qu'elle avait. »

Elle crut voir chez Ambre une lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard mais ce mirage disparu vite par la désinvolture de celle-ci.

« J'ai essayé de parler de tout ça avec elle. Elle m'ignore, me dit que tout va bien mais bon elle bouffe plus rien et le peu de nourriture qu'elle mange elle le régurgite ! Je vais aller en parler à l'infirmière j'en ai marre de tout ça ! s'exclama Mélanie tout en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux châtaigne, des flammes de rage ou peut être d'obstination dans les yeux.

- Ne le dit pas, murmura doucement sa meilleure amie, franchement ça ne va que t'attirer des ennuis et les rumeurs vont vites ici, on ne verra chez elle que la pauvre fille boulimique. Ca va pas l'aider.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais pas la supporter. »

La concerné jeta un regard noir à Cassie.

« Elle m'énerve parfois mais elle reste une copine. Bon je lui fais des blagues mais…

- Tu lui as jeté de la bambadouse dessus !

- Mélanie je t'adore mais tu manques tellement d'humour ! C'était pour rire ! Et c'était même pas elle que je visais en plus c'est pas ma faute si t'étais parti je m'ennuyais sans toi.

- Tout ça c'est à cause d'Angela, moi qui pensais que t'avait un minimum de force de caractère ! Ce n'est qu'une garce.

- Elle au moins elle sait s'amuser.

- Je ne considère pas que faire des blagues dignes des maraudeurs soit une source d'amusement ! Et puis si je ne sais pas m'amuser pourquoi tu t'ennuies quand je ne suis pas là ! »

Cette réplique fit taire la blonde vénitienne.

Cassie était toujours pleine d'admiration pour Mélanie. Elle avait du répondant, du caractère et pourtant un calme quasiment Olympien.

La poufsouffle n'avait jamais compris cette expression.

Leurs petites disputes l'énervaient. Tous les matins c'était la même chose.

Elle regarda la table des griffondors. Elle rêvait toujours de faire partie de cette maison, elle croisa le regard de Sirius Black et rougit immédiatement. Il était tellement craquant quand il souriait comme ça.

Ambre se leva brusquement et cria « Je dois y aller les filles Slug m'a demandé de venir le voir un peu avant les cours ! J'ai hâte de voir ce charmant phoque pervers ! »

Elle partit dans de grandes enjambés quand elle se retourna vivement et se jeta sur Mélanie pour la serrer contre elle tout en prenant au passage Cassie qui rougissait mal alaise par les regards sur elles. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, chose très compliqué quand on était amie avec Ambre.

La blonde s'en alla finalement laissant derrière son passage des regards ébahi de la gente masculine.

Elle allait enfin se retrouver seule avec Mélanie qui était beaucoup plus calme. D'ailleurs cette dernière semblait épuisée par la vivacité de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour Meredith ? murmura-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment… disons juste que je ne comprends pas son comportement je n'aime pas être dans le floue. C'est tellement… frustrant. »

Elle se leva doucement et salua calmement Cassie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi triste.

* * *

_ PDV Mélanie_

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que j'étais d'humeur maussade, j'avais du mal à dormir et il m'arrivait d'avoir des tremblements incontrôlable pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais persuadé d'être malade mais ne voulais pas voir l'infirmière sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me trouverait rien.

Simple intuition.

Comment peut-on se croire malade et savoir que les tests seraient négatifs ? Posez donc cette question à mon inconscient.

Ce soir était notre soirée « alcool et déconne ». Et Merlin savait à quel point j'aimais la boisson, les problèmes envolés, la stupidité effacer, juste cette recherche d'ivresse pour oublier, pour m'envoler, pour me sentir enfin libre. J'avais toujours eu peur de l'alcool, de l'addiction qu'elle causait mais c'était notre rituel et le passer sans Meredith était triste. Dans ces soirées-là, elle n'était jamais très fun mais c'est elle qui apportait les bouteilles. Etant moldue, elle arrivait toujours à faire un stock de boisson à chaque vacance. Mais la poufsouffle était à l'infirmerie donc ce sera qu'une soirée déconne.

Je ne me sentais pas extrêmement triste pour elle car je savais qu'elle se sortirait de ce mal être qui l'habitait depuis que je la connais (c'est à dire 2 ans). Contrairement à Cassie et Ambre que je connaissais depuis la première année, j'avais rencontré Meredith en quatrième année par l'intermédiaire de Cassie qui faisait partie de la même maison. Elle était effacé et je m'étais tout de suite intéressé à elle, un vrai mystère à mes yeux et s'il y avait une chose que j'aimais plus qu'Ambre c'était bien les casse-tête. Celle-ci avait prise Meredith en grippe pour une raison qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Elle n'aimait pas la faiblesse même si elle me savait sensible et étant elle-même était d'une fragilité évidente.

Nous nous comprenions toutes deux, nous avions cette même colère qui engourdissait nos sens, cette rage, ce cri qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de nos bouches. Nos idéaux n'avait rien n'avoir, notre comportement non plu. Mais nous étions faites de la même pierre. La vie nous avait juste travaillées d'une manière différente.

Ambre n'était pas là ce matin, elle avait surement séché, elle trainait probablement dans le parc. Je l'imaginais facilement une clope entre ses lèvres charnues, une cascade d'or balayant sa taille de guêpe, le pas souple.

Je me retrouvais donc dans ce cours d'histoire ennuyeux à souhait à côté de Cassie qui manifestement semblait très impatiente de me parler.

_Merlin ! Je ne me suis jamais aussi ennuyé de toute ma vie ! _

_Et bah tu n'as qu'à dormir Cas ! _

_Je peux pas je suis trop préoccupé ! Comment on va se trouver de la tequila pour ce soir hein ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue Alicia et Kathryn. Je me demande ce que fait Ambre._

Alicia et Kathryn étaient nos compagnes de dortoir à la blonde et moi. On organisait en général nos soirées dans notre dortoir où on invitait Meredith et Cassie.

_Soit elle ne fait rien comme à son habitude, soit elle trouve un moyen pour nous trouver de l'alcool_

_J'ai une idée ! Je crois qu'il reste quelques bouteilles sous le lit de Meredith je les transformerai en livres de cours et te les emmènerai _

Je soufflai de soulagement. Puis sourit, nous étions prêtes à tout pour respecter nos traditions du vendredi soir. Il ne nous restait que un ans et demi ensemble et nous voulions profiter au maximum de ses années merveilleuses qu'était Poudlard.

_J'espère que Meredith restera à l'infirmerie ce soir…_

La rouquine avait entièrement raison comme d'habitude. Elle avait totalement déconnait la dernière fois.

_Un ans plus tôt_

_Je riais tout en serrant contre moi Alicia. Qu'es que j'aimais ça : la musique, Ambre qui se déhanché en tee-shirt et culotte, Cassie qui sortait tout un tas de conneries, Kathryn qui enfilait verres après verres._

_« 7 ! 8 ! 9 ! Et… 10 ! »_

_Alicia et moi applaudîmes ! Ouf j'avais chaud ! J'enlevais mon haut tout en criant à Ambre : « Je paris que tu peux pas rouler une galoche à Colin O'Connor ! »_

_« BEURK ! Même Rogue est plus sexy ! _

_-ALLEZ !ALLEZ ! _

_-Vous faites chiez les filles quand même ! »_

_Putain elle va pas le faire ?! Nous la suivîmes dans notre salle commune. Je ne portais que mon soutien-gorge et mon jean mais je m'en foutais de toute façon ils avaient l'habitude on faisait ça tous depuis la cinquième année. _

_Oh dégoutant elle lui roule une pelle ! Oh le con il la regarde bouché bée. C'est surement la première et dernière fois qu'il embrasse une fille. _

_« Bon arrêtez ça tout de suite, rentrez dans vos chambre on a accepté que vous fassiez la fête mais c'est pas pour foutre un bordel pareil si c'est comme ça j'en parlerais au directeur. »_

_Oh ! Les griffondors, eux sont plus cool. Mais il a raison. _

_« OH ! j'en connais un qui est jaloux. Allez vient par-là mon choux ! »_

_Et voilà qu'elle embrasse notre préfet, j'applaudis en sautillant, puis nous remontons rapidement pour ne pas subir les foudres de Monsieur je-ne-m-amuse-jamais. _

_Meredith était là elle s'enfilait non pas verres après verres mais bouteilles après bouteilles. Elle pleurait. _

_« Bordel mais qu'est que tu fous, s'exclama Kathryn suivit par Alicia, Ambre et moi. »_

_Ambre se jeta sur elle pour lui enlever ses bouteilles maudites. Meredith criait comme une hystérique : « Lâchez moi ! LACHEZ MOI ! _

_-Putain mais qu'es que vous foutez encore, s'écria le préfet en ouvrant la porte brusquement. »_

_Elle enfonça ces doigts dans sa gorge tentant vainement de ce faire vomir. Je la pris par la taille et pris ses bras fermement. Un petit sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge._

_« Chut ! Calme-toi, murmurais-je. »_

_Bryan O'Maley nous regardait, les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes. _

_« Rangez moi ça et allez-vous couchez. Je m'occupe de d'elle. »_

_Il tira par le bras Meredith le regard grave puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain. _

_Le lendemain je m'étais réveillé tôt et il était là appuyé contre le mur de la salle de bain. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Grand, mince, le visage carré et une chevelure caramel coupé courte. Je mouille un gant et m'assoie à côté de lui pour le débarbouiller, il avait était très gentil avec elle et avait réussi à la calmer. Ça avait été une soirée catastrophique. _

_Il entrouvrit les yeux. _

_« Tu as vraiment été adorable. Merci de l'avoir couché._

- _C'est rien j'ai l'habitude, grogna-t-il _

- _Je sais, murmurais-je, je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois que nous avons parlé tu sais… »_

_Le début d'une amitié._

Bryan et moi sommes devenus très proche par la suite. Et je me souviens de la crise de nerf d'Ambre le lendemain. Elle en avait marre elle aussi de gérer tout ça, elle en voulait Meredith depuis le début car elle gâchait son bonheur si parfait.

La sonnerie retentit.

« J'y vais Cassie je vais à l'infirmerie. »

Je courus à travers la foule bousculant toutes personnes sur mon chemin mais je fus vite percuté par un garçon très grand.

« Oh désolé Sirius !

- C'est rien, dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux, où tu vas comme ça ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air malade pourtant, répondit-il en jetant un regard noir à un première année qui avait osé le s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

- Oh ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Meredith…

- Toujours Meredith … murmura-t-il, Tiens Ambre n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non elle doit surement sécher, dis-je en souriant j'avais l'air surement crispé j'étais toujours très mal alaise avec lui.

- Et non elle est partie vers l'infirmerie elle aussi. Même séparé vous faites les mêmes choses !

- Qu'es que tu fais Patmol ! Dépêche-toi on va manquer l'humiliation de notre cher amie Servilus !

- Ok bon bah j'y vais… Salut ! Ah moins que tu veuilles venir avec nous»

Je fis non de la tête et parti ne voulant pas assister à l'humiliation de ce pauvre garçon.

Parler avec Sirius était toujours étrange. Je savais instinctivement que je m'entendrais très bien avec lui et même s'il était plutôt du genre alaise en toute circonstance il semblait toujours un peu plus gêner avec moi. Un peu hautain mais je ne supportais pas leurs blagues qui ne valaient rien. Combien de fois me suis disputé avec Potter- qui à présent m'ignoré royalement- à ce sujet.

Je fus devant l'infirmerie. Au moment d'abaisser la poignet je fus prise de tremblement incontrôlable.

_Il faut que je me calme, respire, respire._

Madame Pompresh me regarda surprise.

« Encore une malade ! Ça en fait 5 ce jour ci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh euh…non je ne suis pas malade c'est pour…

- Pas malade ! Merlin que vous êtes pâle ! Venez-vous assoir !

- Non ! Non ! C'est pour voir Meredith comment va-t-elle ? Nous ne l'avons pas vue de la matinée.

- Ah oui je la vois souvent. Elle dort.

- Hum… je voulais vous dire que si elle a vomit ce n'est pas à cause d'une indigestion. Elle est souvent très déprimé je pense qu'elle devrait se faire soigner car elle est vraiment mal dans sa peau…

- Je suis au courant Miss. Votre amie consulte une psychomage depuis maintenant quatre ans

- Pardon… Mais c'est insensé c'est elle qui a demandé d'en voir un ?

- Oh non ! Une amie à elle m'a prévenu quand elle était en deuxième année. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui a rendu visite ce matin. »

J'étais surprise car je connaissais suffisamment Meredith pour savoir qu'elle n'avait que peu d'amie et qu'a part nous elle n'avait personne.

« Qu'elle est le nom de cette personne ?

- Je vois des dizaines d'élèves tous les jours vous pensez vraiment Miss que je retiens tous les noms ! En tout cas on peut pas la rater ! Grande, blonde et elle est de la même maison que vous.

- D'accord Merci »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi Ambre ne m'avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle fréquentait Meredith depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi ? Et pourquoi le cacher surtout ? Il y avait surement une raison.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit de la brune. De lourd cernes et teint jaunâtre. On ne pouvait pas la décrire autrement. Enfin si, elle était grande (moins que son opposé à la crinière d'or), excessivement maigre, un jolie sourire, des cheveux au carré ondulé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, deux prunelles bleu grise qui n'avaient rien avoir avec l'électricité, qu'avait ma meilleure amie, dans le regard.

« Salut Mel, grogna-t-elle en se frottant les paupières.

- Bonjour, je ne savais pas que tu voyais un psy.

- Ah… l'infirmière ne connait pas le secret professionnel à ce que je vois.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse des secrets, répondis-je froidement.

- Tu sais j'en ai juste marre des moqueries, des comparaisons qu'on va me faire avec toi ou Ambre. J'ai juste marre que l'on dise sous mon passage « Oh regarde celle-là je me demande comme une fille aussi gore peut trainait avec une fille aussi jolie et sympa qu'Ambre ». J'en ai marre des humiliations de ta meilleure amie ! Car oui c'est une garce ! Pire qu'Angela Davis ! Avant j'étais toute seule, et maintenant que j'ai des amies c'est à cause d'eux que l'on se moque de moi !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Oui c'est vrai on se moque de toi et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein ? Parce que tu fais toujours la gueule bordel ! Parce que tu es trop fragile ! C'est pas nôtres fautes à nous tes amies qui t'avons toujours soutenue ! C'est à toi de changer pour que les autres te respectent ! Tu crois que l'on vit dans un monde de tolérance ! Non c'est à toi de te reconstruire et de donner une image de toi que les autres ne pourront pas toucher, dis-je ma voix tremblante de colère et elle pleurait par ma faute maintenant, Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute. Je dis juste que c'est à toi de changer pour mieux affronter les choses car ils ne changeront pas. Et moi et Cassie nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir. Quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle tremblante.

- Je vais y aller j'ai potions ô joie ! »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Bonne chance à toi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ma chérie ! » lui criais-je une dernière fois en courant vers la sortie.

C'était vrai. Je m'étais attaché à elle, à cette poupée de porcelaine si fragile et pourtant si colérique. J'avais cette même colère. La seule différence entre elle est moi c'est qu'elle exprimait cette tristesse et je n'en avais pas le courage.

J'avais surement raté une bonne partie du cours de potion et je savais que si Rusard m'apercevait j'allais sérieusement me faire réprimander. Je savais que le professeur m'appréciait car je me débrouillais bien en cette matière. Et moi-même je la trouvais passionnante.

* * *

« Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver en retard Monsieur ! J'étais à l'infirmerie voir une amie et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer.

- Ce n'est rien Miss Carthwey. Mettez-vous avec Miss Curtis qui visiblement n'avance pas beaucoup et préfère discuter avec Mademoiselle Watson. »

La rousse et la blonde rougirent. La potion et l'histoire était les seules cours en commun avec les poufsouffle.

Je me dépêchais donc de m'installer aux côtés d'Ambre.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-elle.

- En effet, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Meredith depuis un bon bout de temps et apparemment tu lui as même rendu visite alors que tu passes ton temps à te foutre d'elle. Tu sais moi j'en ai marre qu'on me fasse des cachoteries. Ces petits secrets entre fille digne des séries télé très peu pour moi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux barrer définitivement notre petite pyjama party je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur.

- Ah non ! Je me suis décarcassé pour trouver à boire ne nous abandonne pas comme ça !

- Tu… laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas parler avec toi. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Ecoute laisse-moi t'expliquer tout ça ce soir ok ? Je sais que t'en peu plus de toutes ces histoires mais sincèrement ce détaché de Meredith nous ferait respirer. Depuis qu'elle est avec nous on passe notre temps à la gérer et à ne plus s'amuser on gâche le temps qu'on passe ensemble.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! s'exclama Cassie.

- Mademoiselle Watson ! le réprimanda le professeur.

- Elle n'a pas tort non plus, murmurais-je.

- On a nos problèmes nous aussi on peut pas tout faire pour elle ! Je dis pas de lui faire la gueule mais d'essayé juste de se détacher un peu d'elle. »

Ambre : la voix de la sagesse.

* * *

J'étais épuisé. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et m'assis sur le sol contre le mur d'un couloir.

« Qu'es que tu fais ici Carthwey ?

- Tu ne m'appelle plus Mélanie ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé Mélanie, Carthwey. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon prénom.

- Je me sens proche de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien même si je ne te connais pas personnellement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Une fille normale aurait déjà fait une syncope.

- Ah oui ? Je sais que je suis extraordinairement sexy et que toutes les filles s'évanouissent -certaines ont même des orgasmes histoire vrai-sous mon passage mais de là à faire une syncope ! Je reste un homme modeste. »

Je me mis à rire. Oui très modeste.

« Je sais même pas ce qu'est une syncope en plus, m'exclamai-je. »

Sirius Black était très beau.

Grand, à la silhouette élégante, des yeux d'un gris translucide, des cheveux d'ébène. Je n'avais jamais était attiré par des garçons aux physiques parfaits, mais il dégageait un charme non négligeable.

Il s'assit près de moi.

"Qu'es ce qu'une fille comme toi peut avoir comme problème ?"

J'étais vexé. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas exactement mais je n'aimais pas que l'on fasse de moi une simple caricature comme si la vie ce résumé à ça. Et je ne comprenais pas le "comme toi".

"Et qu'es qu'un garçon aussi populaire que toi fait à parler avec une fille comme moi ?

- Je m'ennuie, murmura-t-il avec un ton étrangement hautain.

- Tu t'ennuie à discuter avec moi ou tu me parles parce que tu t'ennuie ?!"

Il me regarda visiblement amusé, me transperçant de ces iris glacé. Je détournais le regard, rougissante.

"Aller viens par là !"

Il me prit la main et me força à me lever.

Moi qui avait toujours cru en l'arrogant Sirius Black.

Je m'étais peut être trompé.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une gentille review.**


End file.
